ultimate_gaming_galaxyfandomcom-20200213-history
Beetle Kirby (Kirby)
Beetle Kirby is a copy ability of Kirby's that first appeared in Kirby Triple Deluxe. Beetle appears only in Triple Deluxe up to date. In order to obtain Beetle, Kirby must eat a Beetley enemy or inhale the mid-boss Hornhead when defeated. In this form, Kirby attacks foes with beetle-like abilities. Such as Kirby's rhinoceros-like horn. Appearance In this form, Kirby still retains his normal, round, circular, red, and pink appearance. Beetle adds a dark blue samurai-beetle like helmet. The edges are a yellow gold color. There are 2 rhinoceros-like horns, one in the front which is larger than the smaller one in the back. When Kirby jumps, transparent wings appear and makes a buzzing sound. Moves/Attacks Down below is a list of moves Kirby can perform with the Beetle ability. Move name: Horn Flurry. How to perform it: Press B repeatedly. Description: Kirby slashes his foes several times upward with the horn on the front. Move name: Rocket Horn. How to perform it: Dash and press B. Description: Kirby lunges forward, his horn extends and skewers enemies. When Kirby is done lunging, the enemies disappear/are defeated. Move name: Rocket Horn Dive. How to perform it: Press Up on the D-Pad while performing Rocket Horn. Description: Kirby flies in a wide circle and into the ground and slams the skewered enemies into the grounds which probably defeats them. Move name: Spiral Horn. How to perform it: Press Up on the D-Pad and press B. Description: Kirby flies up in a circle with his horn extended and kills near by enemies. During this attack, Kirby is invincible. Move name: Hardhead Slam. How to perform it: Press B and Down on the D-Pad. Description: Kirby spirals down to the ground killing nearby enemies. Move name: Catching Horn. How to perform it: Press Up on the D-Pad and B while near an enemy. Description: Kirby skewers an enemy and renders them helpless. Move name: Carry an Enemy. How to perform it: Move while having an enemy from using Catching Horn. Description: Kirby walks around with an enemy on his horn. Move name: Throw an Enemy. How to perform it: Press B after performing Catching Horn. Description: Kirby tosses an enemy off his horn. Game Description Kirby Triple Deluxe: A flash of light reflects off it's horn as the king of bugs soars through the sky! After charging your enemies to grab them with your horn, you can slam them into the ground! Trivia *An attack from the Beetle moveset is similar to the Suplex and Backdrop abilities. **These abilites are also obtained from inhaling a beetle-like enemy. *This is the second ability based off a living creature, the first was Animal. *This is the fourth ability to have a flying animation. The others are Jet, Wing, and Cupid. *This is the fifth ability where Kirby uses his hat/helmet to attack foes. The others were Jet, Cutter, Wing, and Laser. *This is one of four abilities that start with "B" in Kirby Triple Deluxe. The others are Beam, Bell, and Bomb.